Sol, Arena y Akumas
by Higushi
Summary: Komui, como por obra divina, a decidido darles el día libre a Lavi, Yu y Allen. Éste último, quizá lo aprovecha para conocer a una chica en la playa... One Shot. OC. (En colaboración con Guaduchi).


**D. Gray Man** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Katsura Hoshino**_. _La imagen no es mía, la encontré vagando en Internet. La **historia** es **mía.** Cualquier copia y reproducción de este One Shot sin mi autorización es un **PLAGIO.**

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

* * *

_Capítulo Único._

**Sol, Arena y Akumas.**

Era tal vez la primera vez en muchos años que se escuchaba que a los exorcistas, más concretamente a Lavi, Allen y Yu, les daban un día libre. Era una sorpresa del tamaño de Hebraska, _porque vamos, _todo el mundo sabe que Komui adora explotar laboralmente a esos tres, como si fuera su mayor meta en la vida.

Yu prácticamente se perdió en el primer segundo de la noticia, sabrá dios a dónde fue. Tampoco es que quisieron averiguarlo. No querían morir en el único día que podrían hacer cualquier cosa que quisieran, esa parte se la dejaban reservada a alguna pelea contra los Noah.

Lavi y Allen no dudaron en ir a la playa, donde según el pelirrojo, se divertirían de lo lindo mirando chicas en diminutos trajes de baño y necesitadas de un poco de bloqueador solar que él, como todo un caballero, les pondría. _En grandes cantidades, no vaya a ser. _Una vez que llegaron, cada quien fue por su parte. Allen se sentó en una de las piedras que le brindaban una hermosa vista al mar. Después de un rato, él sintió que no estaba sólo. Bajó la mirada y ante él, estaba la chica más hermosa que había visto. Probablemente rondaba los veintes, como él. Tenia los cabellos lacios y oscuros de ella se ondeaban de manera juguetona con el viento mientras que descansaba con los pies sumergidos en el agua, la piel perlada brillando con las gotas de agua.

La observó quizá más embelesado de lo que hubiera admitido, pero, cómo no, los Akumas no recibieron el memo de que estaba descansando ese día, y uno tuvo la brillante idea de aparecer flotando desde el mar. Bastó sólo un movimiento involuntario de su ojo maldito hacia el cielo para darse cuenta de ello.

La chica subió la vista y lo único que logró hacer fue abrir su boca de asombro. Nunca había observado a un demonio horrible con formas de máquina como esa, _¡Nunca había visto un demonio, en primer lugar! _Se levantó de su lugar y apenas dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando el Akuma con forma esférica levitó hasta ella y le apuntó con un enorme cañón. Y después todo pasó en unos segundos. Una cortina blanca y brillante la separó del demonio, al tiempo que una garra que le recordaba al _joven manos de tijera _atravesaba al Akuma como si fuera mantequilla, destruyéndolo al instante, dejando sólo una pequeña explosión que parecían fuegos artificiales.

Allen dejó a la chica en el suelo, en un lugar seguro y se paró frente a ella, su inocencia desactivada y mirándola fijamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sin ocultar su preocupación. Fue en ese momento en que finalmente notó los ojos azul zafiro de ella, profundos, grandes y expresivos.

La chica despertó del sueño. El chico, su al parecer salvador, le hablaba de una manera que podría hacer sentir querida a cualquier mujer. Sus ojos grisáceos transmitían dulzura, su cuerpo y sus cabellos blancos revueltos por el viento le daban un aspecto casi angelical.

—Oh si, más bien de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo—atinó a decir en voz baja, mientras sonreía.

—Me alegro —Allen sonrió de manera conciliadora, y le extendió la mano humana—. Soy Allen Walker.

—Mey Higushi —correspondió, aceptando el saludo y sonriendo de nueva cuenta—. Gracias por lo de hace un segundo. Hmm, ¿Te importaría acompañarme por unos minutos? Creo que acabo de hacerme cinco años más vieja del susto. No quisiera tener otro encuentro cercano con una de esas cosas.

_¿Qué? No la juzguen si quería conquistarlo. Las preguntas de cómo carajos hizo eso con el demonio podían venir en la segunda o tercera cita._

* * *

.

* * *

Desde que conocí el anime cuando recién salió hace tantísimos años, lo amé completamente. Estuve obsesionada con ser _La Señora de Walker_ en mis años de pubertad por tanto tiempo que no quiero ni contarlo. ¡En mi lista de amores que no existen estaba en mi primerísimo lugar! Y eso ya era decir mucho, meh. Así que sí, el personaje de esta historia es uno de mi autoría XD un alter ego que en mi mente, tendrá a los bebés Walker corriendo por todas la casa, jé.

Si les gustó, por favor háganmelo saber en un comentario, estaré encantada de leerlos.

**¡Hasta la próxima! Besos, Higushi**.

¿Reviews?


End file.
